Secrets
by AllForLoveAndHappiness
Summary: When Kelsi suddenly pulls away from the gang, no one can figure out what is going on with her. On top of that, her school work is slacking and her grades dropping. They find out Kelsi has a serious problem that is beyond her control. RxK and others
1. Chapter 1

**so this is a story i just started. and i orginally had no intention of finishing this, but i actully like typing this story. So i guess this is sorta the prolog and based on how it does, is based on how often i update. **

**disclaimer- I dont not own HSM or its characters, all though, i am currently hiding Lucas Grabeel in a shoebox under my bed....shhhhh!!! **

* * *

Kelsi Nielsen stood in front of her locker Tuesday morning and groaned as she dropped her geometry book. She bent down to pick it up when a hand swept over her head and stole her hat.

"Ryan!" she laughed as she stood up. She turned to face the blonde who had placed her hat on top of his and wore a broad grin, "I need that back!" He laughed and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning." He took her hat of his head and gently placed it back on hers, "How are you today?"

"I'm good, a little tired but good." Ryan gently grabbed her hand and they headed down the hall to homeroom.

"So, I already have three ideas for the musical." Ryan stated proudly.

"Ry, the musical is in eight months." Kelsi laughed, "I haven't even thought of it yet."

"Hey, can't hurt to be prepared."

They walked through the door to homeroom and went over to their friends. The guys were sitting around Troy's desk discussing tactics for the upcoming basketball season. The girls, meanwhile, were surrounding Kelsi's empty desk talking about the annual shopping trip that would take place on Saturday.

"Hi Kelsi." Gabriella smiled as the couple approached her.

"Hey Gabs," Ryan walked over to join the guys at Troy's desk while Kelsi sat down at her desk.

"So, I'm going to pick you up at eight in the morning on Saturday, is that OK?"

"Oh, yah, that's great." Kelsi replied. She shook her head, a desperate attempt to stay awake.

"You OK?" Taylor asked as she stared at Kelsi.

"Oh yah, I just, didn't get much sleep last night, that's all."

"Well, did you get Boyer's geometry homework done?" asked Gabriella.

"Uhh, no, I was, uh, busy last night and I, uh, didn't have time." Kelsi quickly stuttered. Gabriella cocked her head at Kelsi, looking confused. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when Ms. Darbus came in the classroom. She glanced at Kelsi as she walked back to her seat. Kelsi always did her homework, and lately she had been slacking with it. Along with that, her grades have been dropping too. Kelsi shrunk down in her seat; she could feel Gabriella's eyes on her. As Ms. Darbus started her lector, Kelsi let out a sigh. She didn't technically lie to her friends, she was busy last night, just not in the sense that they thought. She didn't have time to do her homework either. She leaned back against her seat, then instantly jerked forward when pain shot down her back. Troy glanced at her from his seat and gave her a questioning glance. She smiled at him and turned her head away from him. When she still felt his eyes on her, she got up and went to the bathroom.

After checking that all the stalls were empty, she locked herself in the handicap stall and turned around so her back faced the mirror. She gently lifted her shirt and groaned. Just as she thought, she had a huge black and blue bruise on her upper back. She pulled her shirt down and let out a shaky breath of air as a silent tear fell down her face. That silent tear soon turned into full blown sobs as she leaned against the sink. She stopped crying when she heard the door open.

"Kels, are you in here?" Gabriella's voice floated down the line of stalls and reached the one Kelsi was in.

"Umm, yah, I was just, finishing up." Kelsi tried to make her voice sound as normal as possible.

"Are you OK? You sound like you're crying."

"Yah, I'm fine, it's just, uh, allergies." Kelsi shut her eyes, praying the Gabriella bought her excuse.

"OK, well, Ms. Darbus sent me to come get you." By the tome of Gabriella's voice, Kelsi could tell she didn't believe her.

"I'll be out in a second." Kelsi continued to lean against the sink as she heard the bathroom door shut. She closed her eyes then washed her face and headed out to first period.

* * *

**yes, i know its sort, the next one will be longer, i promise! i got the idea for this story when i was reading The Cry for Help by .Sarcasm. her story is one of the best i have ever read and i highly suggest that you all read it. please people R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

"You must learn, young thespians, that even in the pressure of acting…" Kelsi sighed as she tuned out Ms. Darbus, again. She glanced over at Troy and noticed that he was staring at the giant clock behind Ms. Darbus, as if wishing he could move time forward. She looked past Troy and saw Sharpay and Ryan, while Sharpay was busy doing her nails, her boyfriend was gazing out the window. She smiled as she took in his features. His blonde hair was hidden under his favorite blue newsboy hat. As she was watching him, he turned his head and looked at her. Her smile widened as he winked at her, then rolled his eyes at Ms. Darbus. She laughed softly then turned her attention to the teacher.

* * *

"So, are you doing anything tonight?" asked Ryan as they walked to Kelsi's locker.

"Probably not, why?" responded Kelsi as she loaded her messenger bag with the books she needed for the homework she was assigned over the weekend.

"Do you want to see a movie? We could have a group date night." Kelsi shut her locker and started walking own the hall with Ryan. He took her messenger bag from her and swung it on his shoulder.

"That sounds fun, but, I'll have to talk to my..uh…Dad about it." Ryan could tell Kelsi was getting uneasy when she mentioned her dad. He quickly said, "Look, here comes everyone else." He pointed in the direction of the opposite hall as the gang quickly approached.

"Happy Friday!" Said Gabriella. The gang walked out of the school and held small talk as they all walked to their cars. "We should go to the park!"

All the girls agreed and turned to their boyfriends.

"Please!" begged all the girls. The guys sighed and agreed that they would meet in the park in ten minutes. As all the couples separated into their respective cars, Ryan glanced at Kelsi and asked, "Can I get a ride with you, I'd rather not watch my sister and her boyfriend be all mushy." Kelsi laughed at him and said, "Sure, I forgot you rode with your sister today." They both climbed into her car and started driving to the park. Ryan spent most of the ride watching Kelsi. She was leaning as far away from the back of the seat and held the steering wheel tightly. She then, gently leaned back against the seat and shot forward.

"Kelsi, are you OK? You look like your in pain." Ryan said, his voice filled with concern.

"Yah, I'm fine, I was just a klutz and fell down the stairs, you know me." Kelsi laughed nervously.

Ryan raised his eyebrows at her, "Kels.." he started.

"Ryan, I'm fine really!" Kelsi laughed nervously as they pulled into the parking lot of the park.

"Kelsi! You're not fine!" stated Ryan as they got out of the car. He was going to continue to press Kelsi, but was interrupted when Chad and Taylor pulled up next to them and got out, Chad waving a Frisbee in the air.

"How about a game of ultimate Frisbee?" he shouted. Troy and Gabriella, who were already in the field, waved and shouted their agreement. Chad and Taylor headed over to Troy and Gabriella, while Sharpay and Zeke pulled up in Sharpay's pink convertible. Zeke jumped out and asked, "Ultimate Frisbee again?" Ryan nodded and, after shooting Kelsi a suspicious glance, he and Zeke headed off toward the field while Sharpay and Kelsi started a conversation about ideas for the musical.

"OK, guys vs. girls!" shouted Chad, "You have ten minutes to get a game plan and then we'll play! Let's go!"

The girls rolled their eyes and formed a small huddle.

"So, anyone have any idea what we're going to do?" asked Taylor.

"Not a clue." Replied Sharpay. They eventually agreed to give Gabriella, the best player on the team, the Frisbee and hope everything worked out. The lined up on opposite sides of the field, the guys started the game by 'kicking off' the Frisbee. Gabriella ran forward and caught the Frisbee while the rest of the girls ran towards the guy's side of the field. Kelsi slowed down as the pain in her back increased. The bruise in her back had not gotten better and was still hurting her. She paused while Troy managed to intercept the Frisbee from Gabriella. She noticed Ryan was staring at her with a worried expression from across the field. She raised her hand and half smiled at him.

"KELSI! LOOK OUT!"

Kelsi turned and saw the Frisbee coming right towards her. She screamed and turned her back to the oncoming Frisbee. Which was a big mistake. The Frisbee hit her right in the center of the bruise on her back. Kelsi could feel her eyes start to water as the pain hit her. The gang ran to her and started asking if she was ok. She nodded slightly.

"Yah, I'm fine." She replied quietly.

"Well, maybe we should take a break from the game, it is hot out. We can get a drink and continue later." Gabriella started handing out water bottles. They sat under the shade of an oak tree and drank some water. Kelsi could feel Ryan's eyes on her the entire time she drank. The gang knew something was up with Kelsi. The just couldn't figure out what. Gabriella knew that what happened earlier in the school bathroom had something to do with what just happened. She had tried to figure out what was wrong with her. She took in to consideration Kelsi's dropping grades and her carelessness for her schoolwork. So far, she had come up with pregnancy; which she thought was highly unlikely, depression; she couldn't understand why Kelsi would be depressed though, and even considered some sort of serious illness. None of her reasons made sense though. She was pulled from her thoughts when Kelsi's cell phone rang. Kelsi looked at the caller ID and sighed as she answered it.

"Hello?" She sounded scared. She nervously fiddled with the bottom of her shirt as she listened to the person on the other line. Gabriella glanced at Troy, who was sitting next to Kelsi. He leaned over and tried to hear what her conversation was. Whoever she was talking to was yelling at her.

"Ok…ok….fine." She hung up and put her phone in her purse.

"I..uhh…I have to go, I didn't tell my dad I was going to be here and he's freaking out." Kelsi stood up put her purse on her shoulder. Ryan stood up with her, "Let me drive you home."

"No, Ryan, it's fine, besides, I drove so how would you get back?" Ryan sighed and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll call you later." Kelsi nodded and gently placed her lips on his.

"Bye guys."

"Wait, are we still shopping tomorrow?" asked Sharpay.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it!" Kelsi turned and waved over her shoulder as she headed to her car.

"Do you guys know what's up with her? She's been acting so weird lately." Ryan sighed as no one had an answer to his question.

"When I went to check on her in the bathroom this morning, she was crying." Gabriella looked at the ground and pulled a blade of grass, "She sounded so upset, but she just said her allergies were acting up."

"Well, it's not like we can do anything." Troy glanced at Ryan and said, "Has she said anything to you?"

Ryan shook his head, "No, she has been really quiet, even more so then normal."

Ryan lay down on his back and sighed, listening to everyone else talk about his girlfriend. He stared at the sky and watched as storm clouds rolled in.

* * *

Kelsi pulled into her driveway and stopped her car. She looked up at her house and felt a shot of terror go through her. She got an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach as she got out of her car and started walking towards the front door.

The door creaked open as she snuck in. The house was quiet and dark shadows filled the hallways and rooms. She glanced in the living room and then slowly started to climb the stairs. She climbed the first two stairs and made it onto the tiny landing. Right as she was about to climb the set of stairs, she got a strong smell of beer. She froze as she felt a large, strong hand grasp her tiny shoulder.

"Where the hell have you been?" The voice was strong and demanding and the words were slurred together. Kelsi was terrified as she turned to face her father.

"Dad! I was…I was.."

"You were what?!" he demanded. He grabbed her shoulders and roughly trapped her between the wall and his body. Kelsi was frozen with fear. She opened her mouth to try and explain to him that she was with her friends, but no words would come out.

"You are such a worthless little slut, you know that!" He smacked her across the face and threw her to the floor.

"I'm sorry!" She put her arms in front of her face in an attempt to shield herself from her father's blows. She curled into a ball as he kicked her in the back, making the already large bruise bigger.

"Stop! Please!" Tears streamed down her face as she closed her eyes and imagined herself with Ryan. She would give anything to be in his soft, gentle embrace.

"You're worthless! You are completely worthless!" He picked her up and threw her down into the living room. She covered her head and waited for the pain to come. When nothing happened, she cautiously lifted her head to look at her father. He was standing behind her, belt in hand.

"You know my rules. Now tell me Kelsi, what is rule number one?" He walked in front of her and forced her to stand up, "ANSWER ME!"

Kelsi took a shaky breath and quietly said, "If I disobey you, I get the belt as punishment." She shrunk against the back wall and tried to make herself as small as possible.

"Good girl! I'm glad you finally understand my rules, now, be a good little girl and lay on the floor." When Kelsi didn't move he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and threw her on the ground. She closed her eyes in the pain as she felt the belt crack onto her back and desperately wished she was somewhere else.

* * *

An hour and a half later Kelsi carefully closed the door to her bedroom. Her father had stopped beating her less then ten minutes ago and then stormed out of the house. She gently slipped the first aid kit from under her bed and started to dress her wounds. She had a bruise on the right side of her face that was dark purple and caused her face to swell. She also had bruising on her stomach from were her so called father had kicked her. She wrapped an Ace bandage around her chest and back to stop the bleeding. She groaned as the bandage touched her torn, sensitive back. After she cleaned herself up, she gently laid down on her stomach and groaned as she felt the lumpy mattress press into her fresh bruises. She wiped the tears away from her face fiercely. She would not give him the satisfaction to know that he caused her this much pain.

"Why me? Why do I have to put up with this?" She rolled over on her side and faced the alarm clock. 7:03 pm flashed in big red numbers. Her friends were probably on their way to see a movie right now. She thought about Ryan. He was most likely sitting in an aisle seat, three seats away from the other couples, determined to stay away from the mushiness. She wished that she could be out with him, laughing at the movie and poking fun at Troy and Gabriella because they would remain lip-locked the entire time. She heard her phone let out a beep, indicating that she had a text. She flipped her phone open and saw she had a text from Ryan, asking if she was OK. She sent a text back that said she was perfectly fine and was currently watching a movie with her dad.

"I'm horrible!" She sobbed, "I'm lying to my friends and boyfriend. Dad is right, I don't deserve to be alive, and I'm a waste of a human life." With that thought in her head, she rolled over and let a dreamless sleep take over her.

* * *

**Well, was that not depressing?? Let me know how i did, this was my first time writing a scene like this, and i think i did pretty good. i tried to get into detail, without getting into detail. and dont worry the you'll find out why her dad beats her in the next chapter. so please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all! Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I will tell you, the next 5 chapters are written out; they are just waiting to be typed. And I am over halfway done with typing the next chapter and it should be up by tomorrow or Sunday. I have a question, as I get deeper and deeper into my story; I am starting to face an issue that I need to address. Should Kelsi live or die? I have written out 2 endings, one were she lives and one were her father ends up killing her, and I just can't chose which one. So, I'm leaving it up to you guys. What do you think? Leave me a review stating your answer and let me know. Chao Guys! I'll try to update ASAP!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- need i say it and get depressed again......**

* * *

It took Kelsi a couple of minutes to recall the events that had taken place the previous night. The sun shone through her window and she groaned as it hit her eyes. She sat up and ran a shaky had through her hair. Her back was so sore and every time she moved, she felt like it was on fire. All she wanted was to curl into a ball and go to sleep, but the realization that Taylor would pick her up in a little over an hour for shopping made her get off her bed. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood up. She made her way to the bathroom and got into the shower. She groaned in pain as the warm water hit her sensitive back. Her back was raw and red. The bruise had become significantly larger and took up most of her back. She leaned her head against the shower wall and sighed as she self-concisely rubbed a scar on her arm. She had had this scar since she was eight years old and it still looked as if she had just gotten it.

FLASHBACK

_Kelsi and her mom were driving home from a long day of shopping for school clothes at the mall. They had gotten hungry and had gone through the drive threw of McDonald's._

"_Are you excited to start school this week?"_

_Kelsi shrugged her shoulders and munched on a French fry. Her oversized newsboy hat kept slipping down her head and into her line of vision._

"_I don't want to go, I don't have any friends." _

"_That's not true, you have plenty of friends."_

"_Like who?" Kelsi looked at her mom and watched as her eyebrows scrunched up. _

"_You'll make friends sweetie, I promise." They pulled up to an intersection and stopped at the stop sign. Her mom then pulled into the intersection, failing to notice the truck speeding down the opposite road._

END

Kelsi's head snapped up as warm water streamed down her face. She often had dreams that involved two headlights and the sound of a car horn blazing. Her mom had survived the trip to the hospital, but had died during the surgery. Her dad, who had been an angry person to begin with, had shoved Kelsi away after his beloved wife passed away. He then proceeded to turn the blame on her. A couple months after her mom died, her dad struck her for the first time. He then would come home almost every night completely wasted and would take his anger out on her. Kelsi shut the water off and wrapped a towel around her petite body. The bathroom mirror was fogged up with steam from the shower. She gently ran a brush through her wet hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. She put her glasses on and gently rubbed her forehead, she could already feel the start of a headache.

She walked slowly to her room and opened her closet door. She pulled out a long sleeved shirt and jeans and slowly pulled them on. She looked into the mirror and was pleased that she managed to cover most of the bruising. She grabbed her purse and slipped on a pair of flip-flops. As she walked out her door, she grabbed her favorite hat and placed it on her head. She went down her stairs and set her purse down by the front door and made her way into the kitchen. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and looked around the kitchen. Empty beer bottles were scattered across the table and floor. Her dad's jacket and car keys were gone as well. She threw her bowl into the sink and went onto the front porch to wait for her friends. As she sat on the front pouch, she rested her head against the support beam. She closed her eyes. Why did this have to happen to her? What had she ever done? A tear slipped out of her eye and fell onto her lap. She wiped it with her finger and stared at the tip of her finger that was now damp from the tear. She didn't know how long she was sitting there when Taylor finally pulled up.

"Hey!" Sharpay stuck her head out the passenger window and waved. Kelsi gave them a weak smile as she got in the back to sit with Gabriella and Martha.

"You missed a fun night last night," Gabriella smiled at her, "Ryan was lonely at the movies."

"Yah, my dad wanted to spend quality father-daughter time." Kelsi grimaced. She hated lying to them.

"Oh, that sounds fun."

"Yah, it was cool"

* * *

"How do I look?" Sharpay did a small spin, modeling a hot pink outfit.

"I think it's a little to much, Shar." The girls were currently browsing through a tiny shop in the mall. Each girl except Kelsi had tried on several outfits and were looking for something cute and affordable.

"Kels, try this on, it would look so cute on you." Gabriella held up a yellow cami and a mid-thigh skirt.

"Here, try it on!" Before she could say anything, she was pushed into the tiny dressing room.

"We want to see it on you too!"

Kelsi groaned. If she put this on, they would surely see the bruising on her back. She tried to think of a way to get out of this when Sharpay yelled to hurry up. She quickly changed into the skirt and left her shirt on. The bruises on her legs were small and she was able to pass them off as her falling. She stepped out and showed them.

"Kels, what about the shirt?"

"I don't want to wear a tank top, it's….cold out." Kelsi bit her tongue.

"It's 85 degrees out sweetheart." Sharpay cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Yah, but…." Kelsi quickly muttered an excuse and went back into the dressing room. She shut the door and let out a sigh. They were definitely getting suspicious now. Kelsi took a deep breath and changed back into her clothes. When she walked out of the dressing room, she saw the girls gathered at the cash register, talking quietly.

"We ready to go?" asked Kelsi

"Yah." All the girls replied at once and looked around nervously. Kelsi could tell they had been talking about her. They paid for their stuff and left the store silently. They started heading to the food court when they passed a tiny sports store.

"Look! There are the guys!" pointed Taylor, "Come on."

They turned and walked into the store. Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason were all gathered around the TV in the center of the store, watching an old U of A game and cheering. Ryan, meanwhile, had wandered over to the clothing section and was looking at the different sports team hats. The girls walked over to the TV while Kelsi went to Ryan.

"Hey." She spoke softly. He turned around from the hats and smiled.

"Hey beautiful." She blushed when he called her this. She still wasn't use to the complements he gave her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. His strong arms wrapped around her tiny body and she flinched when his hands rested on her back.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." Kelsi glanced at the floor.

"Something's wrong, I can feel you wince every time I touch your back." He gently placed his hand on her back to prove his point.

"Baby, what happened?"

"Nothing, honest, I just slept on it wrong. Promise."

She looked up at him and smiled, willing him to believe her lie. He looked at her for a few seconds, and she prayed he wasn't going to question her. She smiled when he sighed.

"Alright, well, how was your night?"

* * *

**I am so sorry, i know i said i would have it up saturday or sunday, but our cable went out saturday and we didnt get it back till monday. And today i finally got my replacement mp3 after waiting 2 weeks, so i was busy trying to get all my music back. i had over 300 songs on my old one, and now i barley have 200. but....if you feel the need to throw rotten fruit at me, please, stay away from the tomatos, im wearing a white shirt! Sorry for the shortness, the next one is somewhat longer. lol btw how many people love Lucas Grabeel's song You Got It? i started listening to it again, who knew there was so many ways to sing, you got it and make the dance floor hot? lol btw if any of you want a good story, check out DC World's The All You Can Read Buffet, Chapter 6. i love this oneshot soooooooo much! i play the song that goes with it and read it, and always leave the computer grinning! lol have a nice night(or day, depending on where you guys are) and remember every review is a step closer to world peace and happiness! ok not really, but how cool would that be?**


	5. Chapter 5

3 weeks later......

~~*~~

**Gabriella's POV**

Gabriella walked up Kelsi's short driveway and onto her front porch. She hadn't gone to school today, so Gabriella had gathered Kelsi's assignments to bring to her. She knocked lightly on the front door and waited for it to open.

"Who's there?" Came a firm, rough voice. 'This must be her father' thought Gabriella.

"I'm Gabriella, I'm a friend of Kelsi's….from school."

The front door flew open and Gabriella jumped back from shock. Kelsi's dad was standing in the doorway, his bloodshot eyes pierced through her and his long greasy hair hung loosely around his face.

"What the hell do you want?"

Gabriella gulped, "I just wanted to give her her assignments and make sure she is ok."

"You can't see her." Her dad stated, "She's sick as a dog and can't even get herself out of bed."

Gabriella's eyebrows scrunched together, something wasn't right here.

"She was fine yesterday. What's wrong with her?"

"Do I look like a funkin' doctor? How the hell would I know?" Gabriella peered into the tiny living room and gasped at its state. The floor was covered in bottles and garbage.

"Well, I'd like to see her." Said Gabriella.

"I already said you couldn't; now get the hell of my property! Go on! Get!" Gabriella opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the door slamming on her face. As Gabriella started the walk to the park to meet the gang, she couldn't help but think, something was wrong with Kelsi, and it wasn't a sickness.

~~*~~

"I just got off the phone with Kels, she said she'll meet us at the movies tonight." Sharpay stuck her phone in her pocket.

"Kelsi's dad said she was really sick." Said Gabriella.

"She sounded fine on the phone, we'll just have to see tonight at the movies."

~~*~~

Kelsi approached the ticket booth at the local theater, she managed to sneak out of the house because her dad had left on a week long trip today and she was going to take full advantage of her father not being in town.

"One to Alvin and the Chipmunks 2." (**My friend and I saw that movie Friday night, and it was so cute!! The Chippettes rocked! And we were the only teenagers in the theater, but there was a really cute guy there who was taking his little sister to see it! I highly recommend this movie!) **said Kelsi. She grabbed her ticket and slowly walked into the theater. She checked the sleeves of her shirt to make sure they covered all the fresh bruises her father had given her that morning. She had scars covering her arms, most from her father, but a few ones were from herself. She shook off the thought of everything that happened that morning when she saw her friends standing in line for food.

"Hey guys!" she said as she approached them.

"Wow, Kels, you seem fine." Said Gabriella.

"What do you mean?"

"I went to your house this afternoon to drop off your homework, and your dad said you were sick as a dog."

"Oh..umm…yeah, well I took some….medicine and stuff and I feel much better." Kelsi averted her eyes as she felt the whole gang stare her down.

"Right." Said Sharpay and Kelsi could tell she didn't believe her.

"Where's Ryan?" asked Kelsi, desperate for a subject change.

"He already went into the theater, he said he wasn't hungry."

Kelsi quickly went out of the line and walked into the theater. She scanned the almost empty theater for her boyfriend and found him in a discussion with a little girl. (**This is inspired by a conversation a little girl held with us at a theater for the first Alvin and the Chipmunks.) **Ryan had a look of amusement on his face as the little girl was going on and on about Jesse McCarty.

"…And did you know that Jesse plays Theodore?! I love Jesse, I listen to him all the time! What song do you like that he sings? I like them all! I think he should be in more movies! He's so cute, don't you think he's cute?" The little girl bounced excitedly in her seat as she waited for Ryan to answer her.

"Umm…I think he's great too." Said Ryan. Kelsi smiled and slid in the seat next to him.

"Kelsi! You're here!" He exclaimed.

"Is this your girlfriend?!" exclaimed the little girl, "Have you kissed her yet?"

"Isn't your mother waiting for you?" asked Ryan.

"Oh, yeah, I better find her!" the little girl jumped out of her seat and ran towards the front of the theater.

"So," started Kelsi, "Who was your friend?"

Ryan rolled his eyes, "shut up Kelsi!"

He lean forward and pressed his lips against her forehead, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"I'm happy you could come tonight."

Kelsi smiled and leaned up to kiss him. She closed her eyes and wrapped one arm around his neck and her other hand wrapped up in his blonde hair. She felt his tongue run over her bottom lip, asking for permission. She smiled and granted him access. Their kiss started to deepen when they were interrupted by Chad.

"Whoa! Make-out city!"

Both Ryan and Kelsi groaned as they pulled apart to see all eight of their friends standing in the aisle.

"Chad!" Kelsi groaned, "You sure know how to ruin a moment!" The gang started laughing as Kelsi and Ryan stood up to let their friends into the row of seats.

~~*~~

"That was so cute!" exclaimed Gabriella as they walked out of the theater.

"I know!" said Martha, "I loved the girl chipmunks!"

"Yeah, I really liked Brittany." Added Sharpay.

"I liked Jeanette, personally." Said Kelsi.

"I can't believe you girls made us sit through a child's movie!" complained Chad, "What if someone saw us?"

The girls rolled their eyes, "That's what you get for letting us choose the movie."

"Why did we let you girls choose the movie again?"

"Because, Gabriella looked at Troy with the puppy dog face." Laughed Jason. He acted as if he was holding a whip and made a cracking motion.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Asked Troy jokingly.

"It means your whipped dude!"

The whole gang burst out laughing as Troy stood speechless.

"I am not!"

"Sweetheart," Gabriella grabbed his arm as she spoke to him, "Yes you are."

"If you say so babe."

Everyone laughed even harder as Troy said defensively, "You're just jealous!"

~~*~~

"Thanks for giving me a ride home Ry. You wanna come inside?" Kelsi and Ryan sat in Ryan's car, which was parked in Kelsi's driveway.

"Sure." Ryan jumped out of the car and ran around to Kelsi's side and quickly opened her door, "My beautiful lady."

Kelsi blushed and grabbed his hand as the walked into the house.

"Sorry it's such a mess." Explained Kelsi as they walked into the living room.

"It's fine Kels." They sat on the couch and stared around the dark room in a comfortable silence.

"So, your birthday's next week, what would you like?" asked Ryan

Kelsi smiled, "You don't have to get me anything."

"Yes I do, come on, what's something you always wanted?"

"I've always wanted a dog." Kelsi smiled at the thought of a puppy then glanced over at Ryan and saw him grinning, "Ryan Evans, I swear, if I open the door and see you holding a puppy, I'm gonna kill you!"

Ryan laughed and grabbed Kelsi's waist and pushed her onto the couch, "Will you really?"

"No." He smiled as he reached up and brushed a stray hair out of her face, "You really are beautiful."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I don't see…."

"Kels," interrupted Ryan, "Just accept the complement." Kelsi smiled and leaned up to kiss him. The kiss got slowly deeper and deeper as the room got steadily darker from the setting sun. Ryan's hand slipped underneath her shirt and slowly started to head up her back. She pulled away suddenly and Ryan jumped off her quickly.

"Kels, I'm so sorry, I didn't.."

"No it's ok Ry, you just, surprised me." Kelsi smiled at him, the truth was that his hand had rubbed up against the fresh bruise on her back.

"Ryan, I do want you to be my first, I really do, I just don't think tonight is the right time."

Ryan nodded, "I understand, I just stopped thinking a moment ago, and I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Kelsi sat up and wrapped her arm around Ryan's waist. He leaned his head on top of hers and the two sat there in silence.

" I love you." Said Ryan quietly.

"What?" Kelsi's head shot up.

"I said that I love you." Ryan stared her in the eyes and Kelsi could see the love in his blue eyes.

"I love you too, Ry." Ryan smiled as he hugged her.

"My dad won't be home till next Saturday, stay with me tonight?" asked Kelsi, "We could cuddle all night."

Ryan grinned, "That sounds amazing"

* * *

**Wow, it's been a long time since i updated and im sorry! lol anyways i got the idea for this chapter when my friend Rachel and i went to the movies and saw Alvin and the Chipmunks 2 then stayed up till 5 in the morning talking and playing Guess Who. lol anyways while this chapter was all fluff, im pretty sure the next one will be too, but the one after that will have Kelsi's dad in it. Oh and i also have to rewrite everything becasue i lost....i mean i temporary misplaced my story notebook.....again. But until i unmisplace it, ill be winging it. I don't think this chapter turned out to bad, i actually think this one might be my best, anyways R&R**


	6. Author's Note

Wow guys, I am so so so SO sorry! I know it's been forever! I'm also sorry that this is not an actual chapter but I promise, ill try to get a new chapter up soon. My life has just been so crazy lately. Again I am sorry! Ill try to update ASAP


	7. Chapter 7

**So, i feel horrible that ive kept y'all waiting so long so...enjoy!**

* * *

"OW!"

"Chad! Be quiet or you're going to wake her!"

Kelsi stirred in her sleep. Slowly opening her eyes, she viewed all 9 of her friends standing over her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all screamed. Kelsi grinned, she had complete forgot she turned 18 today. Her grin widened when Zeke placed a gourmet breakfast in front of her.

"You guys, you didn't have to do this." She said, slightly embarrassed by all the attention she was getting.

"Of course we did, you're our playmaker, aren't you?" Troy grinned at her, "Now eat, we have a big surprise for you."

Kelsi smiled and hurried to eat her food.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well if we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" said Ryan as he leaned down to kiss her forehead, "Happy Birthday, love."

"Ew! Not in front of me Ry!" Sharpay covered her eyes in disgust.

"Hey, you owe me! How many times have I had to watch you and Zeke suck face?" Ryan retorted.

"You didn't have to watch…" Sharpay's voice trailed off, "I'm gonna go check on Kelsi's present."

Sharpay left the room with Zeke on her heels.

"Ok, I'm done eating! What's the surprise?" Kelsi bounced excitedly in her bed, feeling like a child again.

"Shar! Bring it up!" Gabriella yelled down the stairs.

"Ok, do you remember last week when you told me what you always wanted?" Ryan started.

"Ryan Evans, I swear, you better not have gotten me a puppy!"

"I didn't get you a puppy." Ryan stated simply. Just then an adult dog bounded into the room and leapt into Kelsi's bed like he owned it.

"I bought you a dog." Ryan smiled widely.

"What?" Kelsi said as she stared at the dog panting happily on her bed.

"His names Gizmo, he's a german shepard husky mix, I got him at the pound." Ryan patted the dog on the head.

"What?" said Kelsi, still in shock.

"They were going to put him to sleep, and I didn't want him to die. He's only three." Ryan sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hi Gizmo." Kelsi reached out to pet him. Gizmo, in turn, started licking her hand. Kelsi laughed and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. She pulled back from the hug and then wrapped her arms around Ryan.

"Thank you Ry, he's the best birthday present ever."

"Anything for you Kelsi." Ryan pecked her on the lips and then stood up, "Guys, you wanna give her your presents?"

Kelsi proceeded to open her presents, most of which were things to help with Gizmo. A hot pink collar from Sharpay. A bandana with basketballs on it from Chad. A book on training from Gabriella and other things. Once all the presents were opened, Troy said, "So playmaker, it's your day, what do you wanna do?"

"Can we have a Disney movie marathon?"

* * *

The gang lay throughout Kelsi's basement, watching The Lion King. Chad and Taylor were cuddled up together on the loveseat, sharing a bowl of popcorn. Sharpay was sitting on Zeke's lap while he played with her blonde hair. Troy and Gabriella were to engrossed with each other to even notice the movie while Jason and Martha took turns throwing popcorn at them. Ryan and Kelsi sat on the floor with Gizmo (who was wearing his brand new hot pink collar). Kelsi was running her hand up and down Gizmo's side while Ryan was contently resting his head on her shoulder, occasionally leaving small kisses on her neck.

"Want to take Gizzy outside?"

"Gizzy?" questioned Ryan with a laugh.

"Yeah, that's what I'm calling him." Kelsi stood up and lead Gizmo and Ryan up the stairs of the dark basement and into the kitchen. She slid the back door open and laughed as Gizmo ran outside to explore his new territory. Ryan took Kelsi's hand and led her to the porch swing.

"So, um, Gizmo wasn't your only present from me."

Kelsi looked at Ryan, "Ry, you didn't have to get me anything else."

"But, I did." Ryan handed her a tiny box, wrapped in blue paper. Kelsi unwrapped it and knew instantly it was jewelry. Knowing Ryan probably spent a fortune on it, she immediately began to protest. Ryan smiled and took the box from her, opening it to reveal the most gorgeous necklace ever.

"Ryan, it must have cost a fortune." Kelsi gasped.

"You're worth every penny." Ryan took the necklace from her and motioned for her to turn around. She did and shivered as his hands touched her neck to place the necklace on her. He placed a kiss on the nape of her neck and muttered, "Gorgeous."

"I know," Kelsi said, "It's the prettiest necklace I've ever seen."

"I'm not talking about the necklace." Kelsi turned to look at him and gazed into his blue eyes. Gently, she took his hat off and ran her hand through his blonde hair. Her hand rested on his cheek and he turned his head to kiss her wrist.

"I love you Ryan."

"I love you more"

Kelsi stood suddenly. She took Ryan's hand and pulled him into the house. After locking Gizmo in his kennel, she dragged Ryan upstairs to her room.

"Kels, everyone else is downstairs, where are we going?" In response to his question, she locked the door to her room and drew the shades.

"Kels?" said Ryan, confusion evident on his face.

"I love you Ryan, and I want to prove it to you."

"Kelsi, you don't have to do anything you don't want to." Ryan stuttered.

"I want too." With that said, Kelsi flipped off the lights and dragged Ryan to her bed, where they fell on together, completely forgetting that their friends were only a floor below them.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Kelsi lay on her stomach next to Ryan, who was running his hand up and down her bare back.

"Kels, where is this bruise from?" Kelsi's eyes shot open and she started to panic. She had completely forgotten about the bruising. Although it was fading, it was still clearly visible.

"I…I uhhh…I fell, last week, down the stairs." Kelsi muttered quickly, avoiding Ryan's eyes.

"Baby, you can tell me. If something happened, please, I want to know." Ryan tilted her chin to make her look into his eyes. Kelsi stood up quickly and pulled a cami and shorts on over her bare body.

"It's nothing Ry, I promise. I really did fall down the stairs; you can even ask my dad."

Ryan opened his mouth to speak when Kelsi's door burst open.

"Hey you guys have been gone forever and OH MY GOD!" Sharpay covered her eyes quickly at the sight of Ryan's bare torso.

"If you guys wanted to do that stuff, at least lock the door!"

"I did! Or at least I thought I did." Kelsi muttered, her face turning bright red.

"Shar, what are you screaming about?" Taylor entered Kelsi's bedroom, closely followed by the rest of their friends. Ryan quickly yanked Kelsi's sheets up to cover himself while Kelsi groaned at her luck.

"Oh, wow, um," Gabriella's eyes darted between Kelsi, who was standing in the center of the room, clearly embarrassed, to Ryan who had the covers yanked up to his chest, "Sorry, guys we'll just go."

Sharpay stalked out of the room muttering about how much therapy she would need to that image out of her head. Chad, being the last one in the room gave a wink to Ryan and said "Looks like ya can score a homerun, huh Evans?" Ryan threw the pillow at him and glared at him as he shut the door.

"Oh my god, that was so embarrassing!" Kelsi muttered falling into Ryan's embrace, "How are we supposed to face them again?"

"Like we always do. Besides, you love me and I love you, so what does it matter if they know?" Ryan stood up and began to get dressed, "Besides, we have a dinner reservation at 6, so we have to face them again."

"Dinner reservation? Where?" Ryan smirked at her and walked out of the room, "Ryan! You know I hate it when you hide things from me!"

* * *

"Thanks for the dinner Ryan, it was amazing."

"Yeah, even if we did have to deal with our immature friends." Ryan laughed.

"They weren't that bad." Kelsi giggled as she let Ryan into her house.

"Yeah, in front of you, you should have heard the stuff they said when you went into the bathroom." Ryan flicked the kitchen lights on as Kelsi let Gizmo out of his kennel. Gizmo ran around the kitchen and sniffed Ryan's shoes.

"So birthday girl, what else do you want to do?"

"Cuddle?" said Kelsi with a smile.

"Your wish is my command." Ryan made a mock salute that caused Kelsi to laugh, "You are such a dork Ryan."

"Yeah, but I'm your dork."

"Too true." Kelsi took Ryan's hand and called Gizmo. Once upstairs, Kelsi and Ryan lay down on her bed as Gizmo lay on the floor beside her bed.

"Remember, my dad gets home in the morning, so you can't stay all night." Kelsi whispered.

"I know, I'll leave once you fall asleep." Ryan responded, his eyes already closed. Kelsi leaned into Ryan and rested her hand on his chest, inhaling the familiar scent of him.

"I love you" Ryan muttered.

"I love you too."

* * *

"What is going on here!" Kelsi jumped up with a start. A quick glance at her clock told her it was 7 am, another quick glance told her Ryan was still in bed with her.

"Dad, it isn't what it seems!" Ryan began to stir and slowly opened his eyes. Once realizing who was in the room with him he jumped up quickly.

"Mr. Nielson, sir, nothing happened, honest." Ryan stuttered quickly. In the corner of the room, Gizmo let out a whimper.

"What is that mutt doing in my house?" Kelsi jumped up quickly, "He was my birthday present."

Kelsi's dad took a deep breath, "I think it's best that you leave, young man."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! aren't they fun? anyways, i'll try to update way more often, so please R&R it motivates me :) let me know what you think of Gizmo, was it a good idea or a bad idea to include him? as always, thoughts and ideas are welcomed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whoo! two chapters in two days! Yipee! on the downside this one is short seeing as i have to leave for work soon :/**

* * *

After parking his car in the drive, Ryan jumped out and jogged up the driveway. After entering the kitchen of his home, he saw Sharpay, leaning against the counter in a hot pink robe, munching on cereal.

"Well, good morning Lover boy." She stated sarcastically, "You're lucky to have a sister like me; I covered for you with mom and dad."

"Shar, there's no time for this." Ryan stated sharply.

"Rude much?"

"I'm sorry, it's just," Ryan took a deep breath; "I think there is something wrong with Kelsi's dad."

"What do you mean?" Sharpay sat her cereal down and stared at Ryan.

"It's just, he came home and walked in on us while we were sleeping, and his tone was mean, very mean."

"Okay, he just caught his daughter's boyfriend in bed with her; of course he is going to be angry." Sharpay rolled her eyes and went back to eating her cereal.

"It's not just that, it was Kelsi. She had so much fear in her eyes, I could tell. I think he is the reason for her being so timid lately. Maybe, he hurts her or something."

Sharpay took a bite of cereal, "Ry, you gotta stop watching all those detective dramas; I think they're messing with your head."

Sharpay dumped her bowl in the sink, "If her dad was beating her, don't you think she would tell someone? This is all in your head."

As Sharpay left the room, Ryan took a deep breath.

"Yeah, all in my head."

* * *

"So, you think it's funny to invite your little boyfriend over for a slumber party while I'm gone?"

"No dad, I didn't think…" Kelsi stuttered as she backed into a wall.

"That's right, you didn't think! Because you're stupid!" Kelsi's dad towered over her and raised his hand.

"Please! Don't!" Kelsi braced herself for the blow she knew was coming. Before she knew it, she was on the ground at her dad's feet, her face throbbing.

"I'm sorry!" she cried out. Her dad raised his foot to aim a kick to her stomach when Gizmo jumped over her. He bared his teeth and growled. For a moment, her dad hesitated.

"Stupid mutt!"

Gizmo let out a cry when her dad's foot connected with his side.

"Why'd you even get that ugly mutt anyways?" He started walking towards Gizmo.

"Please, leave him alone!" Kelsi sobbed as Gizmo shook in the corner, "he didn't do anything to you."

"Fine, I'll let you keep that damn mutt, but know this. If he ever EVER does anything to annoy me, a bullet is going straight through his head!"

Her dad turned to leave the room when Kelsi made the mistake of crying out, "You can't do that!"

Her dad slowly turned around. Realizing her mistake she quickly shut her mouth and closed her eyes.

"Did you just back talk me? You worthless little bitch!" Her dad quickly grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground. Gizmo let out a whimper in the corner but remained put. After slamming her into the wall, her dad put his face close to hers. She unsuccessfully attempted to pry his hands of her throat. She could feel him crushing her trachea.

"What is my rule about back talk?" When Kelsi failed to answer he shook her, hitting her head off the wall, "WHAT IS IT?"

Kelsi let out a huge sob.

"GOD DAMMIT! ANSWER ME!" He forcefully shook her again.

"No backtalk," Kelsi gasped for air, "Or you get punished."

"That's right," He let go of her throat and she slid to the ground coughing, "Let's play a game, shall we Kelsi?"

Kelsi's eyes widened as she realized what was coming. His games were never good. Kelsi closed her eyes as another sob left her lips. She pictured her friends, most importantly she pictured Ryan. Her dad dragged her out of her room and shoved her down the stairs. At least she wouldn't have to lie about falling down the stairs she thought as she heard her dad's heavy footprints. Her dad dragged her to the living room, "So did you and your boyfriend have a good fuck?"

"We didn't." Kelsi sobbed.

"Don't lie to me! Did he get your ass pregnant?"

"No." sobbed Kelsi hysterically. He threw her to the ground again and Kelsi could already feel the bruises forming on her neck and arms. This was going to be a long night.

Three hours later, her dad stormed off, muttering something about beer and a bar and slammed the front door. Kelsi lay there, allowing the pain and emotions of the past couple hours to enter her. She started sobbing hysterically as she remembered everything that had happened. She felt a lick and turned to see Gizmo sniffing her, his ears down and tail hanging low.

"Oh Gizzy!" She sobbed, "What did I do to deserve this?"

Gizmo lay down beside her and allowed her to sob into his neck.

* * *

Gabriella and Troy sat snuggled together on her couch, watching a movie when she heard a knock on the door.

"Be right back." She smiled at Troy as she got up. Opening the door, she was slightly surprised to see Ryan, "Hey Ryan, why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you, may I come in?"

"Sure." Gabriella opened her door to allow Ryan in and shot Troy a confused look. Troy stood up and walked towards Ryan, "What's up man?"

"Gabriella, you met Kelsi's dad before, what was he like?"

"Well, he wasn't the nicest guy, but Ry, what does that have to do with anything."

Ryan began to explain the story to them, "…and I think he is abusing Kelsi. Sharpay says it's all in my head, but I'm not so sure."

"Ryan, you need proof before you do anything. You can't just accuse him of beating her because he seems unfriendly." Troy said.

"I know, I just want to make sure Kelsi's okay."

"I'm sure she is Ryan, I mean, why would her dad beat her, Kelsi never does anything to get in trouble." Gabriella put her hand on Ryan's shoulder, "How about we watch her and her dad for a couple weeks, you know, to build up a case, and then we can see where to go from there."

Ryan nodded as he stood up, "Thanks guys, I just needed someone to talk to."

"We're here for you anytime man."

"Thanks."

* * *

The next day, Gabriella was out in her front lawn waiting for Troy to pick her up for school. She glanced down the road to where Kelsi's house was. All seemed quiet. Gabriella bit her lip. Her dad beating her would explain why she was so timid lately. Hearing a car start, she glanced down again to see Kelsi running back into her house and coming out seconds later with her messagers bag. Kelsi lifted her arm in greeting and got into her car and drove off down the street. That's odd, Gabriella thought, Kelsi always offered her a ride to school.

Hearing Troy's beat up old truck coming down the road, she shook her head to clear it off her thoughts and smiled to greet Troy.

* * *

**Ill try to be updating more and more often. Ive gotten so many good ideas and i would love to use them! and thank you to everyone who took the time to review, you all are awesome! R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

It had been two months since Kelsi's birthday. Two months since her and Ryan had made love for the first time. Since then, they had made love a total of 8 times, each time getting better than before. Her dad had left a month ago to drive to Las Vegas and she hadn't heard from him since. Honestly, she didn't care. She loved being free of the beatings and abuse. Her friends had noticed a dramatic change in her behavior. She was smiling more and wanted to hang out more.

Kelsi walked into school on a Friday morning, a smile on her face as she approached her friends.

"Hey Playmaker!" Troy grinned, being the first to spot her.

"Hi guys!" Kelsi waved at her friends as she stood next to Ryan's side. Ryan wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"So, I was thinking, do you guys want to go ice skating tonight? To celebrate our first day of Thanksgiving break?" said Gabriella.

The gang nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah that sounds like a lot of fun!" Kelsi said.

"Great, how about we go out for dinner at 6, then skating at 8?"

The gang all smiled in agreement then headed to first period.

* * *

The final school bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Kelsi walked out of her 8th period class and headed to her car. When she got to her car, she saw Ryan leaning against it and she smiled at him.

"Hey Beautiful, how was your day?" Ryan walked over to her and placed a kiss on her lips.

"It was great. How was yours?"

"Good, so listen. I was wondering, would you mind if I maybe came over? We could have some alone time before we met with the gang?" Ryan raised his eyebrows at her and winked.

"You're ridiculous Ryan. But yeah. I'd love you to come over." Kelsi and Ryan got into her car and she started the drive home. Once there, they walked up her short drive way and into her house. Kelsi was about to close the door when Ryan pushed her against it. He pressed his lips against hers and let out a slight moan.

"I've wanted you all day." He whispered quietly.

"Hm, it seems like you've been in a bit of a predicament then?" Kelsi giggled as she ducked under his arms.

"Hey!" Ryan yelled as she walked out of the room.

"Be a good boy and you'll get rewarded." Kelsi smirked over her shoulder.

"Oh, you're in trouble now!" Ryan laughed as he ran after Kelsi. She shrieked and started to run around the house as he chased her. Gizmo was barking, his tail wagging wildly as he followed closely on Ryan's heels. Kelsi ran into her room, Ryan right behind her. He tackled her and they landed gently on her bed. Ryan shifted his weight so he was directly on top of her and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Well, you've caught me. What are you gonna do now?"

Ryan smirked at Kelsi as he leaned down for a kiss.

* * *

Ryan and Kelsi walked up to the gang's table, hand in hand.

"Well, look who's late." Said Chad, "And where have you two been?"

Ryan and Kelsi muttered something as they slid into the booth, "Don't even go there. I do not want to know what my brother was doing with my best friend." Said Sharpay.

After the waitress took everyone's orders, the gang started telling stories and laughing. Once their food was eaten and the bills paid, they got up and went their separate ways to drive to the ice arena. Once there, they got their skates and headed towards the ice. Jason, who played hockey with the Wildcats Varsity team immediately, took hold of Martha's hands. He skated backwards with both her hands in his helping her maintain her balance. Troy and Gabriella skated onto the ice together followed by Sharpay and Zeke. Chad was clinging to the wall for dear life, his legs splaying underneath him as he struggled to stand upright. Taylor stood next to him, trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

"Stop laughing Taylor!" Said Chad, "Help me!"

Kelsi and Ryan got onto the ice and laughed as they skating passed Chad and Taylor. Chad had finally managed to stay upright, but as soon as he let go of the wall, his legs went out from underneath him and he fell on his butt with a smack. Kelsi looked around the ring and smiled. Her friends were laughing and having a good time. And so was she.

* * *

"Are you sure you can't stay tonight?" said Kelsi. They were sitting in Ryan's car in her driveway. Outside, it had started to rain and thunder and lightning.

"I wish I could honey, but I have to go home. I have to take the ACT tomorrow, remember?" Ryan smiled at her. Kelsi sighed and curled up in his arms, her head resting on his chest, "I love you."

"I love you too, honey."

Kelsi shut her front door quickly. The wind and the rain had really picked up. She sighed as she took her jacket off. She really wished Ryan could've stayed. She walking into the living room and saw Gizmo cowering in the corner.

"Gizzy, come here boy. It's just a storm. You're alright. It won't hurt you."

"Oh, it won't?" said a deep voice from the corner of the room. Kelsi turned around and screamed.

* * *

Ryan pulled into his garage and was about to get out when he noticed Kelsi's purse sitting on the floor. He chuckled to himself. Looks like he got to spend more time with her. Just as he was about to pull out of the garage, Sharpay appeared.

'Where are you going?" she demanded.

"Kels, forgot her purse, I'm taking it to her."

"I wanna come!"

Ryan rolled his eyes, there was no fighting his sister.

* * *

"Dad!" Kelsi screamed, "What, what're you doing here?"

Lightning flashed and lit up the room. She looked in her dad's hands and saw he was holding a knife.

"What's that for daddy?" she stumbled backwards.

"Just for some unfinished business." Her dad grinned at her, his face lit up by lightning. Kelsi kept backing away when she tripped and slammed into the ground. Her father laughed and raised the knife to strike. Just as he was about to bring it down, Gizmo jumped on top of her, growling. Her dad hesitated for a moment before bringing the knife down, burying it to the hilt in Gizmo's back. Gizmo cried out in pain as the knife was removed from his body. Kelsi screamed. Gizmo didn't give up though, he kept his teeth bared at the evil man and kept protecting his owner.

"Stupid dog." Her dad then repeatedly stabbed Gizmo. The whole time, Kelsi was sobbing. She just couldn't believe this was happing. After the 10th stab, Gizmo fell to the ground, his chest no longer moving.

"Your turn." Kelsi's dad smiled, he kicked Gizmo's body to the side as he approached her. Kelsi was crying hysterically. She had no idea what to do. He raised the knife to bring his final blow to her when all of a sudden he fell to the ground. Kelsi opened her eyes, Ryan had tackled her dad to the ground and the two of them were now wrestling to the death.

"Shar! Call the police!" Screamed Ryan. The two continued to fight. Fists were flying and the carpet was getting stained with blood. As police sirens filled the air, Ryan stumbled backwards. He looked down at his stomach to see the knife sticking out of it. He fell to the ground as the police flooded into the living room and apprehended her father.

* * *

**I'm sorry? I've had so much happening in my life, but here it is. Review please!**


End file.
